brickpostfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Lcawte
Welcome! Congratulations on starting BrickPost Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Catherine Munro How do I One: Get a wiki affiliated with brickipedia? Two: Get my story in the featured thing? (The Galactic Knights Saga)? -BobaFett2 Story Hi, I've written a story for a future BrickPost. The link is at User:Captain Jag/SpacePoliceStory1-Part1. 08:27, August 2, 2010 (UTC) :Hi Captain Jag, we pick our chapters of the month from LEGO Stories Wiki, so maybe it'd be worth moving it to there? --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 09:05, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Help Hi Lcawte, I'm here to help (rolling up sleeves), so tell me what I can do. 00:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) : Issue:August 2010/Other Stuff/Getting involved -[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 00:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, I'll do that. Also, how do I get on the editorial team? 19:32, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You be active, help out, and wait until we need a new member :) --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I just checked. Can I submit my MOC to be posted in a Brickpost? 20:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :When the time comes, as we mentioned, we'll send round notifications. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:03, August 3, 2010 (UTC) ::When will that happen? 20:06, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Read the article again, its all in there. --[[User:Lcawte|'Lewis Cawte']] (Talk - Contact) 20:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC)